Taking The Plunge
by appleridge
Summary: Kyle Follows His Heart


Taking The Plunge

Oliver Fish just spoke to the protestors and what came out of his mouth shocked Kyle Lewis to the core of his being. Kyle's head was swimming with words that Oliver had said them since he came out. "I love You Kyle, I want you & I dont care who knows it" At the time Kyle wanted to believe him but couldnt. All the hurt was stopping him but after just hearing Oliver speak. Telling the crowd not let pride get in the way and lose the person you love the most that you need to be true to yourself and proud of who you are, Kyle was so proud of Oliver. He looked up but Oliver was gone. What was worse is that Andrew Carpenter was beginning the ceremony and him & Nick were first in line. Kyle grabbed Nick by the arm and made him face him

Kyle: Nick I havent been honest. Im still in love with Oliver and I cant marry you.  
Nick: No your not. Your just proud of that Oliver stood up for all of us  
Kyle: Thats part of it but im still in love with Oliver  
NicK: So your gonna go back to some guy who treated you like crap and let him do it again?  
Kyle; He wont. I know this. He truly loves me and I him. If I dont take this jump even though its scary, ill regret it and I dont do regrets. Im sorry. Maybe we can talk in a few but I have to find Oliver.  
Nick: Just go then  
Kyle walked off, Nick left the podium and the next couple were married.

Kyle walked around the ceremony but Oliver was gone. He saw John McBain & went up to him

Kyle: Excuse me  
John: Yes?  
Kyle: Where did Oliver go?  
John: I let him go home. He left with Cris & Layla after his speech  
Kyle: Thanks  
Kyle ran off to Oliver's apartment

After what seemed like an eternity, Kyle arrived at Oliver's. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open revealing Oliver who at the sight of Kyle , his eyes grew twice their size.

Oliver: Kyle what are you doing here  
Oliver walked into the apartment, Kyle followed. Cris & Layla were sitting on the couch, all shocked to see Kyle.  
So is your hubby with you. Gonna take pitty on your ex?  
Kyle: No listen  
Oliver's back turned on Kyle  
Oliver please look at me  
Cris scans the situation and speaks a familar line  
Cris: No ring, No strings, Remember Oliver?  
Oliver turns around  
Oliver: What?  
Cris: Look at Kyle's hand  
Oliver looks and sees no ring on Kyle's finger  
Oliver: Where is your wedding band?  
Kyle: Thats what I came to tell you. I called it off with Nick.  
Oliver smiles but quickly turns back to the wall  
Oliver: Oh why's that?  
Kyle goes over to Oliver, turns him around & puts his hands on his shoulders  
Kyle: I was standing there with a man I dont love about to get married and then you spoke up and all the honesty that came from your lips, I have never seen you like that Oliver. You werent afraid. You were proud and you meant everything you said. I felt all these walls I put up aganist you start to crumble. I knew from that moment that I will always be in love with you, Oliver Fish. You had my heart the first day of college & you still do. I want you Oliver & I don't care who knows.  
Oliver half laugh and cries  
Oliver: That's my line. Are you saying you want us back?  
Kyle Smiles and a tear falls  
Kyle: That's exactally want I want. Now I know it won't be easy but I know we can do it. If you want the same Oliver. Do you?  
Kyle watches Oliver as he tears up. Oliver then pinches his arms.  
Kyle laughs  
Kyle: What are you doing?  
Oliver: I just wanted to make sure this was real and not a dream and it is real. I do want us back Kyle but how do we begin?  
Kyle: Well lets go someone and start figuring that out  
Oliver smiles a big smile  
Oliver: Okay. One thing though  
Kyle: What's that?  
Oliver: Could I kiss you?  
Kyle: Sure I'd love that  
Oliver goes in for the kiss but Kyle speaks  
Kyle: Thats if you dont mind kissing me in front of all these people?  
Oliver starts to get defensive  
Oliver: what do u mean its only Layla and  
The lightbulb goes off in his head. Oliver looks at Kyle who has a devilish smirk on his face. He pulls Kyle to him and Kisses him passionately. They eventually pull away.  
Oliver: You know your still a smart ass sometimes  
Kyle laughs  
Kyle: Only another reason you love me  
Oliver Laughs  
Oliver: One of many  
Oliver & Kyle leave the apartment to go & talk in private. Layla & Cris are still sitting on the couch taking this all in  
Cris: Well Im happy for them they seem to be heading on the right track  
Layla: True but you know what?  
Cris: What's that  
Layla: Its about to get all different types of interesting up in here  
Cris laughs  
Cris: You know it

The End


End file.
